


Rice Time

by thepineapple (Viderian)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/thepineapple
Summary: Ulquiorra brings you a meal.





	Rice Time

Of all the things you’d dreaded would happen when he took you to Hueco Mundo, this was the last thing you expected. You’ve been in your white-walled room with the iron barred window, looking up at the crescent moon, lost in thought when the door suddenly burst open. You jumped in your seat in the middle of the room and slowly, carefully, turned to the door. 

Ulquiorra stood there, green, unseeing eyes piercing your soul. He held something in a hand—a bowl…? 

“Humans need to eat.” 

You stared at the opaque bowl for a moment, trying to see what Ulquiorra was about to give you. Do arrancars know what humans eat? But if you don’t eat it, he might force feed you. You silently stood from the white chair, careful not to make too much noise as you nervously approached the demon in the room. His eyes never moved from your form. As you now stood in front of him, he removed a hand from his pocket, then opened his hand to reveal a small, bone-white spoon. 

“W-what is it?” you asked, eyes looking down at the closed container to avoid his eyes. 

He didn’t move, nor did his tone waver as he answered simply: “Food. It will give you energy.” You were unsure what to do, so he then said, “Sit down.” 

There was the white couch at the side of the room, so you decided to sit there; he followed silently. You straightened the uniform the espada gave you upon arriving here. Ulquiorra sat down next to you and opened the bowl, setting the lid to the side. Inside was something you were familiar with—rice. Brown rice. Whoever acquired it must have worked hard to get it from the world of the living, unless there was some way to grow rice in Hueco Mundo. 

You glanced up to his face, and neatly jumped out of your skin when you realized he’d been staring at you the entire time. You couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. Then, you also realized that he never gave you the white spoon; were you going to be spoon fed by Ulquiorra?

Wait a second—you looked into the bowl again—the rice was…

Uncooked?

You looked back up at him, and he then dug the spoon into the pile of raw brown rice, pulled up a spoonful of it, then raised it to your face. You stared in disbelief and then back to him. Not once did his expression change. “Eat it.”

“I c-can’t eat it uncooked,” you whispered in fear. 

“It won’t kill you, but I will if you don’t eat this, human,” he uttered, monotonously as always. “Rice will nourish you.”

Without another word, you opened your mouth, and the spoon was thrust in immediately. The rice almost made you choke from just how dry it was, as if it’d been buried in the sand. It stuck to the roof of your mouth and your teeth and there was no taste at all, just the gritty raw brown rice that threatened to block your airways. You wanted to vomit, but he would kill you if you did. Ulquiorra pulled the spoon back out and watched you intently, waiting for you to swallow. You hesitantly forced the mound of rice down your throat and felt it slide down slowly, scraping your esophagus on the way down. A tear slid down your cheek.


End file.
